1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hunting blind, and more particularly a collapsible hunting blind for quickly converting the hunting blind between a folded position and a setup position.
2. Description of Related Arts
The blinds are commonly used for hunting so that a hunting blind can cover a hunter from the observation of wild animals and avoids scaring away them. For instance, the hunter hides within the camouflage hunting blind waiting for the deer, the blind can shield the hunter from being seen by the deer so that the hunter is able to wait in the selected location and aim the deer from the window of the blind. Not only for hunting, but also the hunting blind can be used for research. Another example is a researcher hiding inside the blind to observe the wild Clouded Leopard's life.
Although different kinds hunting blind for hunters with different shapes are available, most of them contain the following drawbacks.
When searching of wildlife, hunters usually needs to be carry a couple of stuffs with them such as a gun, water storage, a telescope and etc. Thus, people are really looking forward to find hunting blind which is easy to assemble and disassemble, and is really light. However, the problem of convenience hunting blind is that the structure of the hunting blind is usually complicated which maximum the assembling time to set up the hunting blind. In other words, the body of the blind is usually more than three pieces, and each of them has to assemble together through different methods. While the hunter tries to assemble the hunting blind, it is very difficult for people to find a truly easy way to set up it. To make matters worse, the weight of some hunting blind is very heavy. It is a struggle for people to always carry them with themselves. Furthermore, people need to apply relatively more force to assemble and disassemble the hunting blind.
On the other hand, the wind-proof ability of some hunting blinds is bad. Especially when it is used in windy days, the unstable structure makes the hunting blind shake in the windy days. Moreover, the air of some inner hunting blinds is stuffy while the hunter is standing inside the blind. Waterproof ability is another question. As a matter of fact, hunters prefer to use the hunting blind which is durable and waterproof, most important of all, the requirement of being small, light weight, and more convenient for people to assemble and disassemble of the hunting blind is the trend for hunter to pursuits on hunting blind.
There exists a great demand for a light in weight, more portable and easy to be set up hunting blind, so that the hunting blind can be readily carried to a selected place such as a spot in the forest or jungle, and carry the hunting blind from one place to another in the hope of being at a better location. Frequently, to facilitate the mobility, the hunting blind should be able for being collapsed into a compact size and simply operated by one person.
Accordingly, the existed hunting blinds are still not capable for the above demands. The foldable hunting blinds in the market now are usually complicated to be set up and can be barely operated by himself or herself.